


NSFW Alphabet - Harry Wells

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: A-Z, F/M, Meme, NSFW, NSFW Alphabet, No Plot/Plotless, Reader-Insert, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, i have no idea how to tag this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Features Harry's sex life from A-Z.





	NSFW Alphabet - Harry Wells

**Author's Note:**

> Are you ready to relearn the alphabet? ;)

**A = Aftercare**

After being intimate, Harry likes to hold onto you, wrap his arms around you and have you close to him.

 

**B = Body Part**

Harry loves your hands because when you touch him, he feels like the luckiest man on any Earth. He can let go when your hands are on him. His favourite part of himself is his arms – so he can carry to the bed, naturally.

 

**C = Cum**

Harry loves the taste of your come when you spill into his mouth, him lapping at your gushing juices.

 

**D = Dirty Secret**

His dirty secret is not necessarily a secret since he is a _man_ , but he pictures you naked virtually all the time. You're tinkering with some new tech? You're naked in his mind. Writing out an equation on the board? Naked. Talking with him at this very moment? Yeah, you guessed it.

 

**E = Experience**

He knows how to please a woman. In fact, Harry was quite the experienced ladies' man back in his heyday. Then he met his late-wife and settled down. But today with you in his life, Harry seems to have the perfect balance of between the romantic and the erotic sides of himself.

 

**F = Favourite Position**

Whenever you're on top of him, riding his cock with the look of ecstasy on your beautiful face, _that_ is Harry's favourite position, image, fantasy, dream. Everything.

 

**G = Goofy**

Harry's more serious in the heat of the moment, but you've been known to make him laugh. Mostly because you start tickling him, but _still_! You know he loves it.

 

**H = Hair**

Harry doesn't really care how his hair looks anymore. Being the face of S.T.A.R. Labs on Earth-2 for so many years, he had to be well-groomed. Now? He can roll out of bed, run a hand through his hair, and be done with it. And you're just fine with that.

 

**I = Intimacy**

When getting to know Harry at first, he was very awkward, romantically. It had been so many years since his wife had passed away and he had never thought to put himself out there again. That is, until you came along. When you're with Harry, deep in the moment, he is the most generous lover. He has a lot of love to give.

 

**J = Jack Off**

Harry keeps a photo of you in his bedside table drawer. On occasions when you don't spend the night together, he takes out the photo and masturbates to the thought of what he wants to do to you.

 

**K = Kink**

It took _forever_ for Harry to admit this to you, but he loves a good roleplay. Professor/student? Doctor/patient? Cop/criminal? Harry is down for it all.

 

**L = Location**

Your place. Definitely. With the door locked. No way Team Flash could walk in on you then. Because that can't happen again. For the sake of everyone.

 

**M = Motivation**

Your reactions to Harry's come-ons and suggestive ideas turn him on... mostly because he's seeing how turned on _you're_ getting at the things he's saying! Your lip bites, darkened eyes, crossed legs, playing with your shirt collar... It's all you that gets him going.

 

**N = NO**

Harry wouldn’t want to engage in a threesome with you. He wants you all to himself and you are always his main focus.

 

**O = Oral**

You are far too lucky because Harry just so happens to love being on the giving end of things (though he's not one to ever oppose _receiving,_ of course). When he goes down on you, he's in his element and knows what makes you tick.

 

**P = Pace**

Depending on your and his moods and the atmosphere of the situation, Harry can determine what pace best suits the moment. Feeling romantic and careful? He'll caress your body with such care and love you slowly. Can't control your wild urges around him? Harry can sense it and, with you ready and willing, gets a bit rough when he fucks you, making it so you aren't able to walk comfortably the next day.

 

**Q = Quickie**

Harry doesn't initiate quickies but rather lets you initiate them. It's not that he doesn't think about wanting to fuck you in the S.T.A.R. Labs broom closet before a team meeting. He does. A _lot_. You have that effect on him after all. But he reigns himself in on his urges to appear the gentleman.

 

**R = Risk**

Shockingly enough, Harry once risked fingering you while you “worked” side by side at a desk at S.T.A.R. Labs. And yes, other team members were in the room as well.

 

**S = Stamina**

It's true, Harry isn't the young buck he once was, but you'd never know it. Your record with him is three times in one night. And when you're both going at it, Harry lasts until you're thoroughly satisfied, because your needs are always his first concern.

 

**T = Toy**

While Harry doesn't own any toys, there was this one time he found one of yours in a drawer and oh boy, did he help you use it.

 

**U = Unfair**

Oh, Harry teases you like there's no tomorrow, there's no doubt there. His favourite thing to do is make you beg for him. _All_ of him.

 

**V = Volume**

Harry's noises are the _best_. At first he's quiet trying to show restraint in how good you make him feel. But once you two get going, there's no stopping him from letting loose and turning up the volume. His growl is particularly sexy as is the almost-strangled moan he makes when he comes...

 

**W = Wild Card**

He can't sleep properly when you're not in bed next to him. If he can't feel your body or hear your soft breathing on the pillow beside him, Harry will toss and turn all night.

 

**X = X-Ray**

The million dollar question: what are we working with under those black pants? The answer: a _lot_. Harry's cock is so impressive in size, it's even a wonder you're still able to move after a passionate night with him. He fills you up every time, with every push, accompanied by his grunts as you accustom to his substantial dimensions.

 

**Y = Yearning**

After having the women in his life leave him (whether it be tragically or deliberately), Harry prefers to be near you as much as possible. To feel you as much as possible.

 

**Z = ZZZ**

Harry tries so hard to stay awake after sex, bless him. You can see his eyes drooping, even though he wants to remain conscious to spend as much time as he can with you. But you don't mind when he falls asleep. He deserves the rest. Plus, you get to watch the angel sleep...


End file.
